gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Meilleurs ennemis/@comment-8451018-20140228231029
Donc, après ces quelques jours, un p'tit commentaire s'impose. Passé l'euphorie d'avoir enfin retrouvé Glee, je trouve cet épisode bien sympa. Ce qui me change des deux derniers que j'ai moyennement, voire peu, apprécié. Et donc si "Frenemies" m'a bien plu c'est en partie grâce aux chansons. Le choix musical était très bon et bien diversifié, comme l'a déjà souligné un contributeur. Concernant les SL, New York remporte (comme toujours avec moi) la palme. Parce que déjà, l'intrigue Pezberry est carrément cool. On voit bien que Santana est paumée, que sa vie avance sans but et sans rien qui ne l'enthousiasme. Depuis qu'elle a débarqué à NY, sa vie s'est limitée au Coyote Girl, puis à être videuse de bar aka gogogirl, puis à bosser au Spotlight. Ah oui, il a eu ce court passage de danse à la NYADA (place qui, selon moi, n'est toujours pas la sienne). Bref, je pense qu'elle a le droit d'avoir aussi des ambitions et des rêves qui stimulent son côté artistique. Après, ce n'est pas très fair-play d'aller jouer sur l'unique terrain de jeu de Rachel. Mais les places sont chères à NY. Et pour le travail encore plus. Alors Tata Tana tente sa chance au risque de se faire mal à l'amitié. ♫ And bam ! Hey Miss Berry, here she is… ♪ Donc, quand Rachel voit ça, je comprends son trouble mais pas sa véhémence. Je l'adore mais là, elle nous fait un p'tit retour d'égoïsme. Bon, on a l'habitude, c'est chronique dans chaque saison. L'année dernière, Kurt a supporté ça tout seul. Mais là, ça prend d'importantes proportions. Trop. Et Kurt d'ailleurs est impartial dans cette affaire. C'est cool parce que Kurtcheltana a dépassé Hummelberry. Ils sont vraiment un trio maintenant. Et sinon, la gifle et les mots blessants… Aww quoi. J'étais exactement comme Kurt à la toute fin : "Oh Rachel no". Franchement, Pezberry est un de mes amitiés préférées. Elle a été si dure à construire. Et va falloir me la re-scotcher cette photo parce que j'ai cru que Rachel déchirait mon cœur en fait. Je suis impatiente de voir comment cela va s'arranger dans le prochain épisode. Enfin une histoire qui dure et n'est pas expédiée sur un seul épisode. Continuons sur la côte Est, voulez-vous ? Kelliott. Et bah, c'est carrément cool comme amitié. Pile ce que je voulais voir. On n'en fera pas une bromance pour autant mais c'est super. J'aime le fait qu'Elliott rockabilise un peu Kurt. Leurs scènes ont été un peu traitées vite fait par contre. Dommage. Retour à Lima. Bon, l'amitié Tartie. Contente qu'elle existe toujours. C'est avec la mention de petits détails comme leurs déjeuners du mardi qu'on construit une vraie amitié. Ça, j'adore. Bon, ça se corse un peu et c'est l'heure des vérités crues… outch ! Tina, McKinley's biggest bitch, is back. Parce que c'est quand même elle qui engage les hostilités. Bon, ça se règle vite quand même. D'ailleurs, par la suite, j'approuve complètement Sue : leurs deux discours étaient vraiment sirupeux jusqu'à l'écœurement. Je préfère quand c'est un peu plus subtil. Bon… pas Figgins apparemment. Il m'a fait mourir de rire lui ! X'D Et sinon, oh ça alors : un ex éco. Nous allons donc décerner ce titre au 3ème meilleur élève qui est… Blaine ! Mon dieu, mais comment je l'ai vu venir gros comme une maison. XD Fou rire. Les auteurs ne prennent même plus de gants pour afficher leur préférence. Ils justifient tout grossièrement. Bien sûr, c'est Will qui donne tous les solos à Blaine… (bon, ils se sont un peu calmés cette saison quand même). Limite je les imagine en train de se marrer en écrivant tout en pensant à nos têtes en mode WTF. D'ailleurs, que Sue qui refuse catégoriquement une chanson à la place du discours et Blaine qui… se propose de chanter. Damn ! C'est clichément drôle. Et ça mérite un bon high five Tartie pour fêter leur réconciliation et leur complicité retrouvée. Et sinon, mention spéciale aux sophomores qui se sont fait un plaisir de fredonner durant tout l'épisode sans parler (pardon, Jake et Unique ont chacun dit une phrase). Je ne m'en plains pas mais je trouve ça un peu mesquin de la part des auteurs. J'ai l'impression que depuis que RIB ont décidé de la nouvelle direction de la série, ils se sont détournés d'eux mais alors, royalement. Manque de fair-play, je trouve. On verra ce que ça donne au bilan après le 13ème. Et pour conclure, il y avait beaucoup de private-jokes avec les gleeks dans cet épisode. Le fait que ce soit Blaine le major en est une. Même pour Tina concernant "le moment entre l'année de junior et celle de senior" où un alien est censé avoir pris le contrôle de son corps pour la rendre mégère aigrie toujours en train de râler. La mention de ce vapo-rape-crush-tombé-de-nulle-part. Ils en ont aussi profité pour évacuer leur embryons d'idées pourries avec l'école de véto par exemple. J'en oublie certainement. Seul bémol : que Santana dise que c'est elle qui a toujours mené la guerre contre Rachel et non Quinn. Euh… non. C'est Quinn vs Rachel. Ça a toujours été comme ça et j'y tiens. Et.. et je m'arrête là ! ^^'